Worlds Apart
by angelicmayuka
Summary: --Makoto-centered-- Makoto is sent by Usagi to the YYH world to be reborn and help, but somehow Makoto becomes a fox-demon. Rei and Hotaru are sent to help things along! MK, HH


Worlds Apart  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Mayuka: *chokes* c-can't breathe..c-can't sp-speak!  
  
Nataku: -___- yea right.  
  
Mayuka: *chokes some more*  
  
Ami: Then I'll do it for you. Mayuka doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, or any of it's caracters. All rights are reserved.  
  
Mayuka: *glares at Ami*  
  
Nataku: Good for you Ami  
  
Mayuka: *glares at Nataku*  
  
Ami: *shrugs* on with the fic!  
  
A/N: Erm...this is a Makoto-centered fic...though Rei and Hotaru will be in it as well. Umm..couples are Makoto/Kurama and Hiei/Hotaru. Sooo...that should be all.  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to Firey of Jupiter! Hope you enjoy this story!  
  
Chapter 1: The Mission  
  
Usagi sat in a large chair in her crystal palace. After the battle against Galaxia, they had finally established the great Crystal Tokyo. Usagi turned her attention back to the soldier kneeling before her. This soldier had long brown hair curly hair held up in a high ponytail with pink rose earrings and forest green fuku. She was on one knee and a hand was against her chest, her gaze down upon the floor.  
  
"Jupiter, I have a grave mission for you." Usagi began, her eyes flickering to the two shadowed figures by the door, but decided to ignore them, turning back to Sailor Jupiter. "You are to be reborn into another world, to help." she continued. She heard a soft intake of breath and wondered if it was from Jupiter or the two by the doorway. "This world is plauged with demons. Very few are strong enough to defeat these demons. You will still have your powers, but you will not be able to transform. Your power will be channelled differently, in this world, it's called spirit energy, you hold a great deal of this, spirit energy. You will still have your memory, but you will not be able to return until you mission is complete." she looked closely at her soldier. "You, still have the choice to deny this mission, I can send another, but...you are most suited. What is your choice." Usagi said looking at Sailor Jupiter whom raised her head. Their eyes locked and Jupiter nodded.  
  
"I accept the mission Princess." she answered.  
  
"You realise that you won't be back until this is finished?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Makoto...thank you. Do you have any questions."  
  
"When...when my mission be completed? When...will it start?"  
  
"You won't begin until you become 17 again. When it is completed is...as long as it takes you."  
  
"Yes. When do I leave?"  
  
"Setsuna is waiting for you at the time gates."  
  
"I understand. Thank you for this oppurtunity Princess." Makoto said and waited for the command to rise from her position.  
  
"Good luck. You may go." Usagi said and watched her calmly as Makoto rose, turning her heel and left. Usagi looked away, knowing she wouldn't be back for a long time. "Mars, Saturn, come here, I know you're there." she said not looking in the direction of the two startled senshi in the shadows. They walked forward and kneeled before their princess. "You two were eavsdropping."  
  
"We are greatly sorry Princess." the girl with shoulder length hair and purple fuku said quietly as the girl with raven black hair and red fuku nodded.  
  
"It's alright, I have a seperate mission for you two that connects to Jupiter's mission anyway." Usagi said dismissing their apology. "Makoto might become a target in this world. You two are to go when she turns seventeen to help her and the companions she will meet. She cannot know you are there until you believe the time is right to tell her or it can't be avoided. That gives you eight and a half years to prepare for this mission." Usagi continued. "You will sort of be...call it guardian angels for her and another person. Hotaru, you are to protect a boy named Hiei, he is a demon, but a good one. He is a hard person to gain trust from, but when he trusts you, it's worth it. It will be difficult for you, but I believe in you. Rei, you are to protect these three girls, so the guys can fight to the fullest, these girls are Keiko, Yukina, and Botan. You are to be-friend them, and protect them. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Princess." Mars and Saturn replied together.  
  
"Good. You may go prepare now. Good luck." Usagi said and the two rose to their feet leaving as well.  
  
_______________________________________(`~-._/*\_)*   
  
Makoto walked away from the Princess' chambers and began walking towards the transporter, to go to the Gates of Time where Setsuna was waiting for her. She stepped into the pearly white room and stepped onto the pad and thought of the Gates of Time and vanished from the Castle.  
  
Setsuna stood leaning against the Gates of Time, her staff in her hand, her eyes alert and watchful when a brilliant flash appeared before her and Makoto stood before her. Setsuna pushed herself from the gates and stepped through the purple fog that covered the ground and looked at Makoto.  
  
"You are here. I have already been informed of your mission. I have already set up the gates for you. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to de-transform and give me your henshin wand and communicator." Setsuna said her garnet eyes watching her carefully. Makoto nodded, de-tranforming into her Princess garments and handing Setsuna both her communicator and henshin wand. Setsuna stepped forward and hugged the younger senshi warmly before stepping back and pushing open the large gates, the swirling mist behind the doors and turned back to Makoto. "Good luck." she said as Makoto stepped through the portal. Setsuna raised her staff and the gates shut once more.  
  
_______________________________________(`~-._/*\_)*   
  
Sailor Mars and Sailor Saturn de-transformed as they walked towards the library. They were both contemplating their new mission.  
  
"Rei, why did Princess Usagi choose Makoto for this mission?" the younger girl asked.  
  
"I don't know Hotaru. I'm sure it's for the best. Usagi has not yet been wrong." the raven haired girl answered. "We should put our trust in our Princess and not question her motifs." Rei answered.  
  
"Of course. Will the others know?"  
  
"I'm not sure, if they need to know, I'm sure that the Princess will tell them." she answered as they reached the large library. They walked inside and Hotaru followed Rei, not understanding why they were in the library. A girl in blue garments and short blue hair walked up to them.  
  
"Rei, Hotaru, can I help you find something?" she asked, her blue orbs scrutinizing them.  
  
"Actually you might be able to Ami. Where are the books on other worlds?" Rei asked and Hotaru understood why they were in the library.  
  
"Which world?" Ami asked, confused on why they would care.  
  
"One that instead of magical elements, they have spirit energy. Ever heard of it?" Rei asked. Ami thought about it for a little bit.  
  
"That sounds familiar. I think I know which book you're looking for. Follow me." she said and began leading them to the back of the library. "Why are you looking up other worlds if I may ask?"  
  
"It's for a mission from Princess Usagi." Hotaru said finally speaking up.  
  
"I see. Good luck on your mission then, here's the book. Will you be needing two copies then?" Ami asked. Hotaru and Rei nodded. Ami handed each of them a book. "Here you are, please return them when your finished with them." Hotaru and Rei nodded.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ami, we appreciate it." Hotaru said and the two girls left the library and began walking towards the training garden.  
  
"Hopefully these books can give us a heads up on this world we're going to."  
  
"Fun. Study time."  
  
"Yes study time, and we'd better read it carefully and remember all the important details so we don't screw up and blow our cover."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"Mmm...I'm thinking we should pull in Ami on this so we can get a file on these people we're supposed to be protecting. This seems to be a shady mission and I don't like being in the dark."  
  
"Should we ask the Princess first?"  
  
"Why? She didn't say we couldn't."  
  
"She also didn't say we could." Hotaru argued. Rei looked at Hotaru.  
  
"Fine, go ahead and ask. I don't care either way." she said pushing open the pearly doors to the garden and walking inside. Hotaru followed her and sat down on one of the benches, her purple dress flowing around her as her gloved hands cracked open the old, fragile book. Rei sat down beside her, opening the book as well and both began their reading, suddenly glad they had eight and a half years to prepare. This would take a while.  
  
_______________________________________(`~-._/*\_)*   
  
Ami kneeled before her princess and waited for her chance to speak. Usagi looked down at Ami, whom had taken off her glasses and was waiting patiently.  
  
"What is it Ami?" she asked, her voice soft. Ami looked up into her princess' eyes.  
  
"Princess, I know you are sending Mars and Saturn on a mission and I was wondering how I might be able to help."  
  
"That's quite noble of you Ami, as for helping, I think the best thing you can do is explain the world they will be in as best as you can, and if they need research, get it for them. I believe they are in the training garden so you may go to them."  
  
"Thank you Princess." Ami said and rose and began to leave.  
  
"I would ask you to go with them, but you will be needed here later Ami. Everyone has a great purpose in this mission, and yours will be in this dimension." Usagi added. Ami nodded and left the room in search of Rei and Hotaru. She pushed open the doors to the training garden and found them both reading. They looked up as she entered. She walked over to them.  
  
"Rei, Hotaru, I've been informed by Princess Usagi that I am to aid you in your mission." Ami began. Rei and Hotaru exchanged glances and grinned.  
  
"Great. Could you look up a few records and files on a few people for us?"  
  
"Sure, give me their names."  
  
"Hiei, Yukina, Botan and Keiko."  
  
"These people are from the world you're reading about?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back." Ami said and left for the library. About ten minutes later, Ami was back with four folders and handed them to Rei and Hotaru. "This is a picture, bio and all that. It's the most I could find. Hiei was hardest to find anything on, and the info is still with lots of holes."  
  
"This is great Ami, your a life-saver." Hotaru said reading through Hiei's file. "Hmm...what is with his...third...eye?" Hotaru said slowly. Rei looked over at the file.  
  
"The gegone eye. Supposedly it is very painful that channels great power. A rumor is that everyone who goes through this screams. This eye is much greater than a regular eye, in sight length and accuracy." Ami recited. Hotaru stared at Ami. Ami smiled to her and Rei shook her head, smiling.  
  
_______________________________________(`~-._/*\_)*   
  
Makoto was staring at the darkness as she was walking towards the world that seemed to be at the end of a very long hall. She looked around, it was rather boring. The end didn't seem to be getting closer at all. She looked at the ground the purple smoke still covering her feet. She finally found the end. She stared, she saw a mirror, but instead of her reflection, she saw herself with long curly black hair, and deep green eyes. Her eyes widened behind her was a furry black tail and black ears rested on top of her head instead of regular ears. The mirror Makoto touched it's hand to the mirror. Makoto put her hand on top of the mirror's hand when a searing pain ripped through her skull. She pulled her hand back and cradeled her head and screamed, then everything went dark.  
  
A/N: ^__^ Eeeevil cliffy! I'm sorry that it's short, but it's only the first chapter! Hmm...why does Makoto have a tail? What's the greater purpose of this mission?  
  
Next time: Years are flying by and Makoto finally meets the YYH gang! Mars and Saturn struggle to be ready for their mission! Stay tuned!  
  
Mayuka 


End file.
